So many wrongs, deserve some rights
by XlovexlovexnarutoX23
Summary: Sakura's body finally gives way when she breaks down about sasuke...will love and compassion be enough to help Sakura regain her strength? Who will be there to pick her up when she falls again? Kakasaku. TEEN
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto! You knucklehead! I told you to reserve the Dojo so you could help me practice my new technique!" Sakura yelled at the whimpering Naruto as they stood in the middle of Konoha.

"Sakura-chan…I didn't mean to forget…" Naruto whispered, lingering on his thoughts. All Sakura could think was why wasn't Sasuke there to help her. Even if it's been four years since he left the village, she still can't get over the fact that he left. After recalling Sasuke, her current rage with Naruto disappeared. Sadness overwhelmed her body as tears started to grow in her eyes.

"Sakura-chan! Don't cry! I'm sorry! I'll be more reliable next time I swear," Naruto said as he embraced his pink haired friend in a hug. Sakura always felt so safe in Naruto's arms. They've become so strong together after their dear friend Sasuke left. Sakura knew Naruto and Sasuke were like brothers and if the separation was this hard for her, imagine how hard it was for Naruto. Sakura realized she was being ridiculous and broke from Naruto's arms.

"Sorry Naruto, I got a little worked up. Thanks for trying to get the dojo," Sakura said monotone. Naruto looked at her peculiarly, this wasn't like his best friend. She was always fun and energetic, even mean!

"Sakura are you alright? You've been acting a little Bi-polar for a while now…" Naruto asked lightly. She peered up at him with sharp, worried green eyes. Had Naruto figured out she wasn't over Sasuke yet? Sakura began to take several steps back from Naruto. Her mind began to race, "What would he think of me if he knew I was still in love with Sasuke?" Extreme worry filled her body, as she looked into Naruto's concerned blue eyes.

Still walking backwards away from him, she said, "I…I um…I gotta go Naruto…t…talk to you later…" Sakura turned all the way around and bolted down the dirt rode headed towards her house. All she heard were Naruto's bleak words.

"See you later Sakura-chan! Talk to me if you need anything!"

Moments later Sakura arrived at her cottage on the outskirts of the hidden town. Her heart raced as she shut the door behind her, finally reaching the confinement of her home. She leaned onto the cheery red door, letting her knees get weak. She slowly slid until she felt her butt reach the ground. She started to breathe slowly, her heart still racing. Why did this always happen when she thought of Sasuke? Just the thought of his name gave her a deep, deep pain inside her chest.

"I'm fine…" Sakura whispered to herself, "Just don't think about Sasuke…" Speaking his name drove home the horrible pain. Her chest was throbbing, as her right arm went numb. The air going through her lungs felt like fire racing through her throat. What was she going to do? Was she having a heart attack? Her breath quickened as she tried to crawl over to her phone. She knew she couldn't make it, she needed to do something, and she wasn't going to die here. Sakura let out a mind-blowing scream. Surely it must have been heard all through Konoha, maybe even past the hidden leaf village. Just as she ended her cry for help, her vision went fuzzy, her body limp, and suddenly she was in another world. A world where there was nothing but black.

Kakashi sat in his living room reading his sex books, as a terrifying scream sliced through his ears.

"What the hell…?" Kakashi said aloud as he stood up from his couch. He wondered what it was, noticing the desperateness coming from the voice. A strange surge went through his body, telling him that he had to save whoever was screaming for help. Kakashi busted through his door, and took off sprinting into the night hoping to find this mystery scream.

"Naruto, did you hear that?" Hinata whispered into his ear as they lay in their bed.

"Hear what angel?" he whispered back, giving her a fancy kiss on the lips.

"It was a scream…it…it…sounded like Sakura-chan…" She said after breaking from his kiss.

"Sakura?? Do you really think something bad happened to her?" Naruto asked her curiously.

"Well, you know me, I always think the worst…" she said shyly.

"Sakura was acting pretty weird today after I messed up our practice…maybe we should go check," Naruto declared. Quickly, both of them jumped out of bed and made a run towards Sakura's cottage.

Kakashi's silver hair blew in the wind as he fiercely ran towards the mysterious sound. His legs followed the scream so fast it almost seemed like they were dragging him there. Suddenly Kakashi recognized the scenery, and noticed he was running towards his old student's house, Sakura. All the feeling in his body, drained as he pushed himself faster. "Sakura is fine, she couldn't be hurt? Could she?" he wondered anxiously to himself. Finally he arrived at her small cottage, and he burst through the door. The room was dark, the only light coming in from her window, from the giant full moon. Kakashi took another step in stepping on some slippery silky cloth. He looked down to see that he was stepping on Sakura's skirt.

"Oh I'm sorry," Kakashi said casually. Then he realized that she was unconscious lying on the floor. He knelt down by her side and turned her on her back. He held up her head with one hand and rested the rest of her body onto his knees.

"Sakura? Sakura can you hear me?" he said urgently to his unconscious student. He touched his to fingers to her icy neck to check for a pulse. It was barely there, nothing but a faint reading. She needed CPR and she needed it fast. Laying her body flat on the hard wood floor, he pressed his lips to her own and breathed a giant breath causing her chest to lift up. He waited patiently for it to take affect, but it didn't. He scooped her up in his arms and opened the door, expecting to run towards the hospital. But what he saw was Naruto and Hinata, eyes wide and minds blank.

"Kakashi? What are you…OMG WHAT HAPPENED TO SAKURA?!" Naruto yelled noticing Sakura's limp body in Kakashi's arms.

"No time to chat now Naruto, I have to get her to the hospital," Kakashi said sternly. Naruto nodded and pulled the whimpering Hinata close to him.

"We'll meet you there Kakashi," Naruto said. Kakashi bolted once again down the dirt rode headed for the hospital.

As he arrived at the hospital, Sakura still limp in his arms, the nurse sitting at the front desk gave of a shriek. Immediately, the nurse called to Tsunade and all the other medical nin to come look at Sakura.

"It's a 56-MO01 cardiac arrest," Tsunade began in fear, "I've only read about this in books, it's said to be legendary…"

Sakura lay upon a hospital bed inside a tiny room. Kakashi looked in from the tiny window in the door. The whole time Tsunade operated, Kakashi kept looking at Naruto and Hinata then back at the operation. Naruto could see the defining strain in Kakashi's one eye showing out from his mask. Naruto moved from sitting down with Hinata to stand next to Kakashi.

Naruto placed his hand on Kakashi's shoulders to stop him from fidgeting. Kakashi stared at Naruto with an odd look, and stopped shaking.

"Kakashi…you have to calm down. If you get all worked up like this, you'll be in the operating room next."

"Your right Naruto, your right," Kakashi said back more calmly. Kakashi took one last peak into the operating room, and then went to sit down next to Hinata. It was time he let Naruto do the work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi? Kakashi?"

Kakashi's gray eyes fluttered open to the sight of a beautiful woman. Her delectable pink hair smelt of cherry blossoms, and her skin was a beautiful pearly white.

"Kakashi? Can you hear me?" the voice kept repeating. Her voice was like velvet. Every word she spoke came out as cherubic as a song. But, her face was blurred out. Kakashi rubbed his eyes so he could clear his vision and see this woman's face, but when he opened his eyes everything was dark. In panic, Kakashi sat up and looked around frantically. Behind him there was one spotlight. There was a girl, she was lying on the floor, she didn't move.

"Hey! Are you ok?" Kakashi called to the unmoving girl. But she did not stir at the sound of his voice. Unable to control his actions, he stood up and started to run towards the unknown girl under the spot light. But the more he ran the farther she got away from him.

"Kakashi….help…Kakashi…" the voice called again. "Help me wake up Kakashi…I need you….now….you need to wake up….wake up!"

"Huh? What?" Kakashi yelled as he woke up from a deep sleep. His eyes met the site of Tsunade standing near the door where Sakura was operated on. Kakashi began to recall what had previously happened before he drifted off to sleep. Sakura…what happened to Sakura?

"Tsunade! Is Sakura in there? What happened to her? Is she ok?" Kakashi said while grabbing her shoulders and shaking them.

"Kakashi, Kakashi…" tsunade said with a tired laughter, "Your not usually the one to worry so much."

Dumfounded he answered, "Well, I…I um…you know…she's one of my old students; am I not allowed to care about her?"

"Your free to do whatever you want Kakashi, whatever you want," Tsunade said slyly. Kakashi just stood there staring at her. What was she trying to say to him? She thinks that he has feelings for Sakura? He stood there for several moments just staring at Tsunade until she interrupted.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to go see Sakura?"

"I…I um…thanks Tsunade," Kakashi said then pushed on the door handle and walked into Sakura's hospital room.

"Hey Granny, what was that all about with Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"Did you see the way he worried about Sakura? You've been best friends with her for years and you didn't even worry that much. Something is going on with Kakashi and Sakura, I don't even think he has realized it, but I did." Tsunade said.

"Granny I think your crazy…" Naruto said under his breath.

"You think I'm crazy? Well you can just not have a mission for the next month!" Tsunade roared. Naruto jumped out of his skin with agony.

"You can't do that to me Granny! You can't!"

"Yes I can, I'm the Hokage." She retorted back and walked away. Naruto followed after her screaming and crying, leaving Hinata sitting in front of the room Kakashi and Sakura were in.

"Sakura? Can you hear me?" Kakashi whispered as he sat down next to her on the bed. He saw her eyelids flutter a little bit; she reached her hand out into the air. Kakashi grabbed it and stroked it tenderly.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered desperately.

_Sasuke? Kakashi thought to himself as he looked down at Sakura and his entwined hands. Sakura is still upset over Sasuke? But how-_

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?" Sakura said in a weak voice. The look in her eyes was so hurt and so desperate.

"Sakura, how are you feeling?" Kakashi whispered with a smile. She glanced briefly at their hands, then back up to Kakashi's smiling face.

"I…I don't really know…I feel like I'm so weak and helpless…my chest really hurts too…" Sakura said looking in the other direction.

_Her mind_ was spinning full of thoughts of Kakashi. _Why was he being so sweet and sensitive to me? Sakura wondered. I mean he was my sensei and all but, I never thought that he would care about me so much…_

"Just relax Sakura… Can we talk about something?" Kakashi added sweetly.

"Su…sure…" Sakura answered uneasily. _What did he want to talk about? I wonder…_

"Well Sakura…" Kakashi began blushing, "Before you woke up…you were sort of talking about Sasuke…and your voice was somewhat uneasy when you spoke his name…I was just wondering if you were ok…" Sakura was immediately alarmed and nervous. Kakashi had heard about Sasuke? What did she say about him? Had she gave it away? She was frozen, her face blank.

"You can let it out Sakura…you don't have to keep the pain inside anymore…"

Sakura looked up at this grey haired man with tears welling in her eyes again. Kakashi cared about her a lot, and frankly she cared about him.

"Kakashi…I…" Sakura said before she started to sob. Kakashi pushed Sakura over to one side of the bed and he climbed in next to her. The heat of their bodies converged into one, and Sakura's tears soaked his green vest. He wrapped his muscular arms around her fragile body, as she sobbed and sobbed.

"Thank you Kakashi," she whispered through tears.

.

"Your welcome," he answered back flatly. The bland tone in his voice made Sakura look up at his face. She never realized how handsome he was.

"Kakashi are you-" Before she could finish Kakashi's lips were molded around hers. And the strange thing was, Sakura loved it.

-End of Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura laid there, dumfounded with Kakashi's lips around hers, unsure of what to do or what to say. _Why is he kissing me? I'm young; he's old, what is going on? _But Sakura couldn't seem to break away from the kiss, until his name whispered through her mind. _Sasuke…_

"Kakashi…" Sakura said backing away from their once locked lips, "What...what was that?" Her eyes were filled with tears which were now spilling over onto her cheeks. _Sasuke…I'm sorry…_

"I'm sorry, Sakura," Kakashi spoke monotone. He leaned back against the bed, then pushed himself up onto his feet with a heavy sigh. He looked into Sakura's eyes, only to see that they were filled with more tears then before. "Goodbye."

"Kakashi wait!" she began as he headed toward the door, out stretching her arm, straining her chest, "Ahhh!" She clutched her chest, which felt like it was ripping apart. Kakashi turned around at the sound of her cry of pain and was immediately at her side once again.

"Sakura! What's wrong?" he begged, but all she could do what point to her chest, the pain immobilizing her voice.

"Here?" Kakashi asked pointing to her chest? She let out another exasperated yelp, and Kakashi began to immediately unbutton the buttons of her hospital gown. As he unbuttoned, he saw what he was fearing, the stitches in her chest were ripping apart. Help…Kakashi needed to yell for help.

Just as he was about to scream, Hinata burst through the door with every medical nin in the village.

"Hinata?" Kakashi asked, quickly glancing at her, then back to Sakura.

"I never left…sorry for ease dropping Kakashi. But, Naruto ran after Tsunade, so I decided to wait. And when I heard Sakura's cries, I looked through the window and saw the blood coming out of her chest. I'm sorry if I disturbed you," she said in a small voice.

Kakashi let out a tiny, nervous laugh, then said, "Hinata, its alright. I should be thanking you. The Nin got here just in time." He looked at Sakura again and continued, "What did you see…Hinata?" Hinata's eyes grew wide, but then closed completely.

"Don't worry Kakashi, I won't tell anyone," she whispered with a sigh.

"Thank you Hinata, but surely it will never happen again. Not after this."

"Kakashi," Hinata began quietly, "By the way it looked, it was passionate. And when something is that passionate…it can not just be forgotten." Hinata's words really made Kakashi think, was it really that passionate? But before he knew it, Tsuande was kicking him and Hinata out of the Hospital room.

"Get out!" she said angrily, "There is no need for you during fixation!" As they were being shoved out the door, Kakashi heard Sakura's feeble cry and everything was silenced.

"Kakashi…" she whimpered, "Don't leave me here…" Kakashi looked at Sakura, then back at Tsuande. She rolled her eyes then turned back to her stitching. Kakashi took that as a sign he could stay and sat down in an empty chair. He looked up to see Hinata still there, but she was gone.

Kakashi dozed in and out of sleep for a few hours. He was extremely tired, because of his adventure the night prior to this one. But he woke up at exactly 12 midnight, to hear someone murmuring from across the room. It was Sakura.

"Sasuke…" she whispered, "Sasuke, come back." Kakashi didn't dare touch her, for he might not get the information he wanted.

"Why wont you ever tell me anything? Why is it always silence with you?" she murmured, her voice desperate. "I'm begging you don't walk away. If you won't stay take me with you." Kakashi's mind told him to wake her up, but his heart said to stay put and listen. "Don't leave me! If you go, I'll scream!" Her arms started flailing, and tears streaming down her face. Kakashi ran over to her and held her in his arms. Once she felt his touch, her eyes bolted open with tears streaming down her face.

"Sakura, what were you dreaming about?" Kakashi asked immediately. His eyes were stern towards he broken ones.

"No more…I cant take it anymore…Sasuke…" Sakura sobbed into his shoulder. Kakashi couldn't help feeling anger towards Sasuke for causing her so much pain. But all he could do was hold her tighter.

"It's okay Sakura, everything's alright. I've got you…" Kakashi whispered into her delinquent hair. But she could not even make out words through her gasps and sobs. She was going to hyperventilate soon if he didn't calm her down.

"Sakura calm down, everything's alright. It was just a dream." He said sweetly.

"It was not just a dream!" Sakura began sobbing, "It was real, every night I have this dream. The day Sasuke left me! The last time I saw him! I should have stopped him…I shouldn't have let him go…"

Kakashi just stared around the light blue room. It was dark; the shades to the window were shut. He couldn't even tell if it was night or day. All he could sense was Sakura's being close to his.

Suddenly Sakura grabbed her chest, her hand clenching the hospital gown. "Kakashi…" she breathed.

"It's alright Sakura; I'll get the nur—."

"No! Don't go!" she said as loud as she could, clenching her chest even tighter.

He stared at her, his eyes bewildered, but he stayed by her side, arms wrapped around her. They stayed like that for a moment, until Sakura was doubled over in pain. Kakashi ignored all of her requests and ran quickly to get Tsunade.

"Kakashi…Kakashi…how I knew this day would come," Tsunade said; her voice beguiling.

"Enough with the crap Tsunade just tell me what's wrong with Sakura," Kakashi said firmly. Tsunade had never heard Kakashi speak with such profanities toward her, she was taken back. But she just went right on speaking.

"Oh...right. Well, Sakura has something called Dreemoreachnoidphobia. It's a phobia where your past experiences that have caused you pain, haunt your dreams. The same scene of pain plays over and over again in your head while you sleep, and your body gets so exhausted that it just gives way."

"What's the cure Tsunade? I'll do anything," Kakashi vowed instantaneously.

Tsunade took a few seconds then looked down and said, "Kakashi…there is no cure." Kakashi didn't believe it. Sakura, she was going to die. His whole world started to crumble. He could feel his knees giving way, his vision getting blurry, but he had to stay intact for a few more minutes.

"But…" she began slowly, "It is possible for her to overcome it. I mean, if she gets enough support and love, she could overcome the past and begin a new. That's really the only way for her to be cured."

"That's the only way?" Kakashi choked out, feeling his nerves bundle in a knot in his stomach.

"Love Kakashi. You, Naruto, everyone, we need to show her how to love someone other than Sasuke," Tsunade said. Kakashi nodded, his cheeks flaming red underneath his mask, it was all he could do.

"Tsunade, what happens if we can not cure her?" he asked flatly. She stared at him. Long and good. And replied,

"That's for me to worry about Kakashi. But for now, you need to find away to show her love. Can you do it?"

He closed his eyes for a minute then he nodded. Tsunade and him pondered for a moment, then went there separate ways. Kakashi pushed the door into Sakura's room. She was sitting up staring out the window.

"Kakashi?" she asked shyly.

"Sakura, how are you?" he said cheerfully. Sakura blushed at the cheeriness in his voice. She could sense something awkward.

"I'm…alright," she whispered, placing her hand over her chest. Kakashi knelt down by the side of her bed, taking her free hand. Surprisingly, Sakura didn't pull away.

"You can always come to me when you need me you know that Sakura-chan?" he said pausing slightly on the chan part. Sakura's eyes did raise when he called her Sakura-chan, but she didn't mind the term of endearment.

"I know, thank you…" she said tightening her feeble grip on his hand. He laughed slightly.

"What's so funny?" she asked, gaining some pep. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask.

"Just being with you, here, and everything is so sweet…" he trailed off.

"What is it?" she said lightly. He seemed to be having a lot of trouble getting this out.

"Do you want to know about your disease? I mean if you don't... that's f--."

"Tell me, Kakashi," she said sharply. She averted her eyes from his gaze, squeezing his hand tighter.

"Maybe now isn't the right time…" he whispered aloud.

"No… it is. Please tell me," she said grabbing his chin, making him look at her.

"Alright, Sakura," he began. But he couldn't speak anymore; a tear was forming in his eye.

"Kakashi, please just tell me," she implored. Her eyes screamed with yearning, so he truly began.

"It's called, Dreemoreachnoidphobia. It's when a time in your life that was painful haunts your dreams until your body gives into it, and slowly begins to deteriorate…" he said slowly, looking up at her to see her head turned towards the window, "it's very dangerous, but don't worry Sakura you'll always have me here, always."

"Am I going to…die?" she asked monotone.

"There is a cure, but the only way to be cured is if you learn how to love again. Love will fill you with the strength that your body needs to re-power, without love, you will…" he trailed off again. Sakura just stared at the wall, her eyes showing no emotion what-so-ever. Her usual green emeralds were simply black.

"There is no one else for me to love…" were the first words out of her mouth.

"Don't talk like that Sakura, please. It hurts me to see you in so much pain," Kakashi said looking at the floor. She never thought Kakashi would ever say something like that to her. She looked down at her hand to see that Kakashi was pulling his away from hers.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi. I'm sorry for causing you so much pain, you and everyone else in the village. I'm a nuisance, I'm sorry Kakashi, I'm sorry…" Tears were beginning to well in her eyes, but Kakashi embraced her in a huge.

"Don't cry Sakura, you wont have to be alone anymore, I'll always be here for you. Everyday, whenever you need me," Kakashi said. He looked down at her only to see that unsure look on her face.

"Look me in the eye, so I know you know I'm everything you need me to be, Sakura," Kakashi pleaded. Slowly but surely Sakura looked Kakashi in the eye. She could see that look of possessiveness and care for her.

"I know Kakashi, thank you…thank you really…" she said to sweetly. Kakashi couldn't handle it anymore. Her lips were right there, so perfect and pink, he wanted to kiss them. He could kiss them. But would he?

"Sakura…" he murmured pulling her closer. Sakura could sense his desire, his passion for her.

"Yes…?" she inquired quietly.

"Can I?"

"Yes…" and that's when his lips were on hers again. This was a different kiss then the sudden one from before. She could feel every part of her body tingling with delight. But then she realized, he wasn't kissing her with his mask on. She quickly pulled back only to see that his jaw line was beautiful and his lips like two roses. He was gorgeous.

"Kakashi..." Sakura said bewildered.

"What is it Sakura?" he said lightly.

"Your beautiful…" Kakashi didn't know how to react to it, and suddenly Sakura's lips were on his jaw, kissing it lightly.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" he said playfully. Sakura didn't know what to say, she just kept kissing, until she kissed him on the lips and they started all over again.

"Sakura…" Kakashi murmured running his hand through her soft pink hair.

But suddenly, Naruto burst through the door with flowers and candy. Kakashi's hand was locked in Sakura's hair, and his other hand around her waist. Naruto's mouth dropped and all the candy and flowers fell to the floor.

"Well…" Naruto began calmly, "I see that I'm interrupting something."

"Naruto wait--," Kakashi began.

"No Kakashi, no," Naruto said simply. He turned to walk out of the room until her heard Sakura yell.

"Naruto please wait! Ahhh!" Sakura clutched her chest, the pain was back again.

"Sakura! What's wrong with her Kakashi?" he asked anxiously. Kakashi just held her, as she clutched her throbbing chest.

"Naruto," Kakashi said looking down at the floor, "You and I need to have a talk."


	3. Chapter 3

"What it is Kakashi? What's wrong with Sakura?" Naruto asked impatiently after they stepped out into the hall way, out of the hospital room.

"She has a disease Naruto, it's called Dreemoreachnoidphobia, its all about—"

"I know what it's about…" Naruto interrupted his face shadowing over.

"But how?" Kakashi said in awe.

"I know because…I had that when I was little," Naruto said bluntly. Kakashi's mind was churning with so many thoughts…what could Naruto have gone through?

"I know what you're thinking…" Naruto began, "what could have possibly have happened to me that was so heart wrenching. It's something no one knows, because I was hated for so long. It happened when I was only 8. I ran away from the village for a week. I don't know where I was, or who I was with, but I found my way to a strange open field with a bunch of men. I was standing behind a tree, when one of them snuck up behind me. He said, 'hey little boy, want to come and play with us big boys?' and answered 'well…sure', and then everything went down hill. All they did was try to beat me, and kill me; even they knew that I was a demon. That was the first time I ever released the kyuubi from my body. It was so scary, I destroyed everything and everyone. And the worst part was I was alone…" Naruto's voice chocked up on the words alone. All Kakashi could do was stare at the blonde boy, and watch him fight off the tears.

"Naruto…I had no idea…" Kakashi began, but Naruto silenced him quickly.

"It's alright now," he said, "Let's just take care of Sakura."

"Maybe you should have some alone time with Sakura," Kakashi suggested. Naruto just stared at him gratefully, this is what he needed. He took the door knob in his hand and twisted slightly, then pushed the door, and shut it behind him when he walked in.

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura said as he silently shut the door.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"What did you and Kakashi talk about?"

"I don't think we should talk about that right now," Naruto said as he sat down on the side of her bed.

"Listen Naruto, what you saw when you came in here… I'm sorry about that. I didn't want you to see…" Sakura admitted sadly.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto laughed, "don't be upset. Let's enjoy our alone time together." He clasped his hand over hers, and she smiled for the first time in a while.

"Thanks Naruto," Sakura whispered, as he embraced her in a hug.

"Your welcome," he said with a smile as she snuggled into his arms and finally fell asleep, with less fear of dreaming with pain as usual. Just as Sakura fell asleep, Kakashi walked in.

"How is she?" he asked quietly.

"She's doing better, she seemed calmer than usual," Naruto said as she stirred slightly in his arms.

"That's good," Kakashi said with a yawn. Naruto gave him a look but he ignored it.

"Kakashi, you need to go home and sleep," Naruto stated defiantly.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Sleep is only for the needy, Naruto." Naruto smiled at these words.

"It's good to hear your philosophical words again Sensei," Naruto quietly said. Kakashi looked up surprised, but reluctantly smiled.

"Its good to see that your still a knuckle head, Naruto," Kakashi said in all seriousness. Naruto gave a small laugh then gently moved from Sakura, and let Kakashi slide in his place.

"Goodnight, Kaka- Sensei, I'll be back tomorrow," Naruto whispered. He looked down at his pink haired best friend, then turned around and left the room. Leaving Kakashi and Sakura into the bed to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kakashi?" Sakura murmured into his chest quietly the next morning. He looked down at her sparkling, vulnerable face, he wanted so badly to kiss it.

"Yes, Sakura?" He said so gently; he was exhausted.

"You need to sleep," she said still whispering into his chest. It was true, Kakashi did not sleep one ounce last night. He couldn't risk it. What if something happened to Sakura? He would have never forgiven himself.

"Sakura, sleep is something that is not needed. I couldn't even risk leaving you. What if something happened…" He trailed off not even wanting to get into preposterous details.

"Kakashi…" Sakura said almost with laughter, "There are so many medical ninja here. There is not a reason for you to worry." She out stretched her hand towards his face, but flinched at the pain.

"Don't do that, you're only going to hurt yourself. See this is why I cant leave you Sakura! You're to vulnerable! How could I let someone else take care of you when you're like this! There is no one else for me to trust you with than myself. No one will take advantage of you. No one…" Kakashi shouted with rage as he stood up from the hospital bed. He looked down at Sakura's face. He was surprised at the emotion that came across her face. It wasn't anger, fury, or fright. It was pain.

"Sakura, I—."

"Get out…" she began, head down blanket turning in her hands, "You obviously haven't gotten enough sleep…and you're irritable. That's it, right?" She looked up from the blankets and her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. You understand my feelings don't you? I just love you so much; I don't know what I would do if I lost you…"

"Do you even know what it's like to lose the one you love?" Sakura snapped suddenly. He just stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"That's what I thought. You have no idea! You couldn't even fathom the pain I feel. You're insensitive, you're nothing to what Sasuke was!" Sakura was crying and sobbing now, but Kakashi wasn't falling for her act again. Kakashi did know what it was like to lose someone. His team, his best friend; who else was there to lose.

"That's enough Sakura. I'm not Sasuke. I'm me. I know what its like to lose someone. I lost my entire squad, my best friend. You still have Naruto. I have no one, Sakura. But obviously you only care about your self. I'm not going to stand around and have you yell at me." Kakashi stared at her stunned face. He was glad that she realized she was taking advantage of him. He smirked and turned around, waiting for Sakura to call him back, but she didn't say a word. He walked out of the room, with no intention of returning.


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi ran home not stopping for anyone. He lay on his couch and turned on his favorite band on his stereo. As he lay, he let the lyrics bleed into his skin…

" _And you cant stop me from falling apart, cause my self destruction is all your fault. How could you, how could you, how could you hate_ _me, when all I ever wanted to be was you, how could you love me, when all you ever gave me were open wounds…open wounds." _

All he wanted was sakura, nothing more. But how could she hate him? All he wanted to be was with her. He loved her so bad he couldn't even stand it. He stood up thrashing his arms; he couldn't control himself. He walked down the hall way, pacing back and forth, eyes shut, fists clenched. He wanted her, he needed her, he needed his squad. Just then, Kakashi bumped into a corner of a side table it slicing a small cut in his arm.

"Mother…" Kakashi was about to curse, but he was surprised at the sudden good feeling it overwhelmed him with. He wanted to feel it again, and again and again. Self destruction; it had such a nice ring to it. If he didn't have Sakura, then what was the point of his life? He went after her his whole life and when he finally got her, she pulled away...or he pulled away. He didn't care if he died tomorrow.

_Knock, knock, knock. _

Kakashi came back to reality when he heard the knock on the door. He hadn't realized he was sitting in a ball next to the front door. The music was still blasting, but it was a new song.

"_Tonight I'm so alone, this sorrow takes a hold; don't leave me here so cold, your touch used to be so kind, your touch used to give me life."_

"Kakashi! Kakashi! Open the door now!" It was Naruto banging and kicking on the door. Kakashi calmly walked over to the stereo and turned of the music. He walked back to the door and opened it slowly. Naruto stood there dumbfounded at what he saw. Kakashi was all disgruntled; his hair was shaggy, his masked twisted around his face. His eyes screamed loneliness.

"Ohiyo, Naruto," Kakashi said emotionless. Naruto was completely dumbstruck. He just couldn't believe what he was seeing. He never saw Kakashi this way.

"Kakashi…what the hell happened to you?"

"It doesn't matter, Naruto. Now, get out. I have uh…some things to attend to…"

"What's that on your arm?!" Naruto shouted, "Kakashi, what have you been doing here?" Kakashi stood there. He didn't feel the need to give Naruto and explanation.

Naruto grabbed onto his arm and dragged him to the kitchen. Kakashi never saw Naruto act so caring as he washed out the wound from the side table.

"Kakashi…" Naruto started again, head shaking, "tell me the truth. What have you been doing?"

"Nothing, Naruto. Honestly."

"Bull Shit," Naruto snorted, "Now tell me the truth." Naruto waited for Kakashi's answer. Even though he came here with a different intention, to deliver the bad news, Naruto knew he needed to save his friend; He couldn't handle losing Sasuke, Kakashi, and…Sakura all at the same time.

*****************************************************************************

"Kakashi…" Sakura groaned, hugging her chest. The pain was excruciating; she knew she was done. She was going to die if she continued this way. She wanted Kakashi so badly. Sakura knew she shouldn't have yelled at him, because all he did was care. The feeling he was never going to come back was in the back of her mind; it was haunting her.

"Kakashi…come back…please…" she cried softly. If he wasn't with her, she didn't want to continue this game of life. She was practically on life support anyway, so why not just pull the plug? She didn't want this…not now or ever.

"Sakura?" Tsunade said quietly peeping her head through a crack in the door. Sakura looked worse than she thought. Her face was white as snow, her hair all tangled in a mess. She lay there like a lifeless doll. Sakura's head turned toward Tsunade.

"Tsunade, come sit by me." Tsunade walked over and sat in a stool next to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked sweetly. Why was she buttering up Sakura? She didn't really know.

"Tsunade, there is not point to beat around the bush. At this point, I'm going to…" Sakura choked on her own words.

"You really think I would let you die on my watch? My most trusted student? My best student? You have another thing coming. I actually have been doing some research. And I think I've found a cure…if you're willing to try it." Sakura was ecstatic. There was a cure! But by the way Tsunade said it, it gave her chills up and down her spine, and they weren't the good kind

***********************************************************************************

Kakashi didn't know what to say. He didn't think he should tell Naruto about the thoughts he was having. He didn't even want to think about those thoughts.

"Naruto, I am fine. I am older and wiser; I know what I'm doing."

"Kakashi I know what you're doing!" Naruto stated huffing, "I've been there before; deep down in a pit of despair. I know the signs, I know how it feels, and I would never want anyone to suffer the way I did. You understand don't you? Just because you're older doesn't mean you're wiser. I do know some things, and I really know about this." Naruto had hot tears brimming in his eyes. Kakashi felt emotionless still; he was just causing pain to other people.

"Naruto," Kakashi began slowly, "why are you here? What did you really have to tell me?"

"It's Sakura."

"I figured."

"She needs you, Kakashi," Naruto began, "she won't make it without you by her side. She's loosing it."

"She doesn't need me."

"Just remember, she was your student. And you loved her, didn't you? Please just go and see her, she needs you." Kakashi took this into consideration. He had nothing to lose, he had nothing to gain. Everything was in a shadow of gray. He might as well.

"Alright, Naruto, just this once," Kakashi agreed reluctantly. They walked out the front door and into the chilling night.

*******************************************************************************************

"What do you have in mind, Tsunade?" Sakura asked cautiously. She couldn't help but feel foreboding emotions coming from Tsunade's voice.

"Well…" she began slowly, "I have a potion, if you would like to call it that, but it can do things for you that nothing else can."

"What are you talking about?"

"It can wipe your memory, Sakura." Sakura's green eyes widened. Memory completely erased? No more Sasuke? No more Naruto? No more…Kakashi?

"Give it to me," Sakura said almost instantly. Tsunade was taken back, but relieved. She took the green bottle out her purse and held it gently in her hands. Sakura was ready for it. Tsunade passed it to Sakura, who limply took it in her hands and unscrewed the cap. Just one swig of the bottle would wipe out all of the things that caused her pain. But, it would wipe away everything that was great too. She didn't know if she was ready, but she had to be.

"Go ahead, Sakura," Tsunade whispered. Sakura forced the bottle to her lips before she could think otherwise. One sip sent her into a haze of jumbles. Two sips sent her into a land where she couldn't decipher her surroundings. Three sips sent her into a complete land of blank. She couldn't remember anything; she couldn't feel any emotions. Her once green lively eyes were empty; covered in a crystal glaze.

"Sakura?" Tsunade asked. Did the potion work?

"Sakura? Is that my name?"

******************************************************************************************

"Let's hurry, Kakashi," Naruto said as they sprinted up the stairs of the hospital. Sakura's room was on the second floor all the way at the end of the hall. Kakashi ran as fast as he could, he needed her, he needed to see her smiling face, and he needed to hear her say his name.

"Sakura!" Kakashi said as he burst through the door of her room. He stood there panting, and Sakura did not respond.

"Sakura?" he said again waiting for her to say his name. But then he noticed something was not right. Her eyes were blank, her face was blank. She sat there like she was completely lost.

"Who are you?" She said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wha…what?" Kakashi said dumbfounded, "What's going on here? Tsunade?" Tsunade just stared him in the eye, her stare hard and cold.

"Who's Tsunade?" Sakura piped in, completely lost.

"I am," Tsunade said sweetly. She turned to Sakura and brushed some hair out of her face. "And this is, Kakashi." Kakashi stood there with a plastered smile on his face; he couldn't believe what was happening.

"Hello, Kakashi," Sakura said, extending her hand. There was no pain in her chest.

"Hello, Sakura. I'm you're sensei, and I think we have a lot to learn about each other." Kakashi's voice was stretched. His mind was spinning but he had to stay cool in front of Sakura; she looked so fragile.

"Kakashi-sensei," she said with a smile, "I look forward to working with you." They shook hands and she felt this immediate funny feeling well up inside her stomach. She couldn't process it, and that bothered her. _Something isn't right here_, she thought.

"Tsunade?" Sakura asked suddenly, "what happened to me? I feel like I know this man, Kakashi." Tsunade was taken back. _Was the potion not enough? Dammit, now things might jog her memory. I have to prevent this from happening. _

"Kakashi, can I talk to you outside for a moment? Naruto!" Tsunade yelled, "Talk to Sakura, and that's an order." Naruto broke from his daze and ran over to Sakura's side. Tsunade and Kakashi walked out of the room. They could hear Naruto's murmurs through the walls.

"You can not see Sakura anymore."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Kakashi, you can not see her, ever." Kakashi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tsunade was jealous or something, she had to have a legitimate reason.

"Her memory will come back if you are around. Didn't you see in there! She said she felt like she knew you! She didn't recognize Naruto or me. If you jog her memory, she will definitely get sick again. Is that what you want? For her to die?"

"If I stay away…" he began slowly, "Will I be able to see her after the potion works to its full potential?"

Tsunade pondered at this for a moment. Was it possible? Was it possible for Sakura to be able to not remember Kakashi? I guess they would have to see.

"We'll see. If you want, we could test it. Let wait two days for the potion to work through her whole system then we'll introduce you both again and see what happens."

Kakashi could only nod. Two whole days without Sakura. Would he go crazy? Would he sulk? Kakashi didn't really know.

Kakashi didn't say another word to Tsunade. He just walked out the door, not knowing what the future would bring.


End file.
